


Anticipation

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Sombra lets Widowmaker have some fun with her.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Anticipation

“I have yet to touch you, and you are already trembling,” Widowmaker said with an amused tone, her hands ghosting over the insides of Sombra’s thighs, and Sombra felt herself twitch again; her limbs flexing against her restraints. “How cute.”

She had wanted this, she reminded herself as she pushed her body up, her naked skin completely exposed to Widowmaker under the dim light of the bedroom. She could barely move, the ropes around her ankles and wrists holding her down, keeping her spread open for Widowmaker. And then, softer than the ropes but equally disarming, the silk scarf around her eyes, keeping her in firmly in the dark, but still, she didn’t need to see to know Widowmaker was watching her.

Sombra hadn’t anticipated just how cruel Widowmaker would be. The teasing had gone on for far too long, and her whole body yearned to be touched. Anything would do; she was desperate at this point. Her spread legs exposed her wet pussy, her cunt throbbing from just the idea of being shown off to the other woman - not knowing only making it even more titillating.

She needed something; anything.

And when it finally happened, she had lost all track of time; unsure as to exactly how long had passed before Widowmaker placed a cool hand on her inner thigh, and Sombra felt a surge of ecstasy coarse through her body. Her knees trembled as the hand moved higher, and all she could do was gasp, unwilling to give Widowmaker the satisfaction of hearing her plead.

But inside her mind, she would have done anything for more.

Please, please, she repeated over and over in her head as she felt Widowmaker drag her nails along her soft flesh so slowly that she found herself curling her toes and arching her body up from the bed again, her pussy completely drenched as she anticipated what was soon to come. Her body was ready, but Widowmaker seemed intent on teasing her, pushing her to the edge.

“Patience,” Widowmaker whispered and like that, her hand was gone again. Sombra felt her body deflate, her breath coming out in short gasps as she tried to calm herself down but just knowing she was at Widowmaker’s mercy kept her heart racing. She had always thought she liked to be in control, but Widowmaker had awakened something inside her; something that made Sombra want to submit to her every whim.

She wasn’t sure whether this was more for her own pleasure or for Widowmaker’s. Was toying with her really that pleasurable? She tried not to think about it; but she could hear Widowmaker’s breathing, could feel her cold breath against her stomach and then on her breasts. Before Sombra could dwell on it any further, she felt a cool mouth on her nipple, fingers tweaking the other. She pushed the rest of her body up with a moan, blinking helplessly against the silk covering her eyes.

Every touch; every lick was amplified as she felt the darkness around her, her cunt throbbing as Widowmaker’s hand pressed against her stomach, moving south, her fingers brushing against her pubic hair before they traced the outline of her labia. Sombra could do nothing but let out a long whimper, her legs already spread to their limit, held in place by the ropes around her ankles. Widowmaker was finally giving her what she needed.

And it was too much.

Pleasure throbbed through her body as fingers spread her pussy, teasing her lips before finding her clit with practised ease. Another moan erupted from Sombra’s throat as Widowmaker’s fingers rubbed her slowly, her mouth sucking and licking the nipple between her lips as she circled her fingers around her clit, earning her moan after moan; providing wave after wave of pleasure.

Sombra couldn’t resist letting out another cry, the darkness amplifying her pleasure, the fact she could see nothing and only feel the way Widowmaker rubbed her pussy turned her into a mess, her limbs straining against her restraints as she bucked against Widowmaker’s touches. Sombra was overloaded; she could feel her whole body pulsating as she moaned loudly, not caring who could hear her. But for once, Widowmaker didn’t chastise her; instead, she let out a chuckle against her breast, Sombra’s nipple falling wetly from her mouth.

“You’re already so close?” Widowmaker asked, her voice so soft to Sombra’s face and she simply nodded, sucking her lower lip into her mouth.

“Please, please, I’m going to come,” Sombra whimpered, clenching her fists as she pushed up against her hand, the fingers on her clit driving her wild and as Widowmaker moved her fingers down to tease her opening, spreading her lips wide. Sombra felt the first wave of intense pleasure before those fingers were back on her clit, and then she could feel nothing but the first throbs of her orgasm wash over her.

“Good, good,” Widowmaker whispered, trailing her lips once more over her breasts, her other hand sliding up to Sombra’s mouth, toying with her neck before she clasped her hand around sensitive flesh, applying pressure, and Sombra felt herself come undone. “You like to be treated like this… like my little plaything, no?”

“Yes, yes! I love it!” Sombra cried out as she thrust her hips upwards, pushing her clit into Widowmaker’s waiting fingers as she rode out her orgasm; pussy throbbing and drenching her digits before moans gradually turned into wordless sighs as she felt herself slowly come down from her climax. Her whole body continued to shake, and Widowmaker’s fingers teasing the last bits of pleasure from her body before she felt herself sink back down into the mattress, the softness welcoming her heavy form.

She didn’t know what to say; didn’t know what to do as she felt Widowmaker lay down beside her, not bothering to remove her blindfold or restraints. Did that mean this wasn’t over? She wasn’t sure just how much more she could take.

“I must say, I do enjoy your company,” Widowmaker said finally, her fingers tracing patterns across Sombra’s breasts in such a nonchalant way that it was enough to start Sombra’s engines again, her body already showing interest as her nipples hardened. “You are by far the prettiest creature I have caught in my web.”

“Thank you,” Sombra replied with unease, suddenly unsure of what would happen next. Could she break out of these restraints if she needed to?

Did she want to?

“I would like to stay like this for a while,” Widowmaker whispered, her voice low as she moved closer and Sombra could feel her cold body pressed against her side and it pained her to know that Widowmaker was naked and she was unable to witness it. Instead, all she could feel was her soft skin and a cold wetness pressed against her hip, a moist tuft of hair brushing down her thigh as Widowmaker adjusted her position. “You don’t mind?”

Sombra swallowed hard as she tried to remain still, desperate to allow Widowmaker to do as she pleased. “Do what you want,” she mumbled, trying to sound as flippant as she might normally, but the way her voice shook gave her away.

Before she could say another word, she felt Widowmaker shift and her body moved by itself as lips brushed across her own in the briefest of kisses, her limbs straining against the restraints as she instinctively moved to follow her, to deepen the kiss.

“No need to rush, _ma cherie_ , we have all night,” Widowmaker whispered as she pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Sombra could feel her smile against her skin as all she could do in response was let out the smallest whimper, her body already trembling at the thought of what was to come.


End file.
